


Pretty color (on you)

by pellavahomo



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellavahomo/pseuds/pellavahomo
Summary: Continuing on Gloria’s and Alice’s first encounterment, except they’re alone in the room.
Relationships: Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Pretty color (on you)

.

”That’s a pretty color on you,”

That’s what Gloria Steinem said to Alice. She- she said it’s a pretty color on her. She focused her attention on Alice long enough, so she could notice what color she was wearing. 

But why? Alice isn't interesting enough to be paid that much attention to. Why would Gloria Steinem of all people? Even Phyllis didn’t think Alice was worthy of real attention. Alice was always the quiet helpful one, she wasn’t the one speaking.

“Thank you,” Alice could get herself to mumble before it came too awkward. The other woman just nodded to her. 

There was something about Gloria Steinem that intrigued Alice. Her long brown hair with those highlights and lord have mercy that beautiful scent-

“Yes?” 

Alice let her eyes meet Gloria and her raised eyebrows. She had been staring for a minute too long. Was it weird? Was she being weird? Or was it just perfectly normal and she was panicking for nothing?

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually be in this- state. I apologize might be a little under the influence,” Alice stuttered while Gloria chuckled. It was adorable. No it wasn’t. Alice took a breath to calm herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Oh god damn it please let it not be a raging feminist.

”Hey, you’re clearly not in the right headspace right now, it’s okay,” the woman said. Of course it was her. Who else would it be, they were alone in the room god damn it. 

Gloria guided her to the bed and sat her down, sitting right next to her. Putting a hand on Alice’s forehead she hummed. ”At least you don’t seem to be sick”, she said, taking her hand away. Alice could still feel the presence of her smooth hand though. 

Alice took a shaky breath and looked the feminist straight to the eyes. 

”Why?” Alice managed to mumble, leaving Gloria with a confused look. “Why what? Why am I a part of ERA? I’m not fighting against women, I’m fighting for them, even if STOP ERA is taking it the wrong way,” Gloria stated.

“No. Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Oh well, that’s just some basic human decency,” Gloria smiled, almost pitily. Almost. Think more like emphatically would be the word.

“That seems to be rather rare these days”, Alice rolled her eyes. Phyllis showed her something entirely different than basic human decency then. 

Gloria’s gaze softened and she took Alice’s hand on her own. ”Depends on the crowd I suppose”, she said smiling apologetically.

“Is it true that you’re a lesbian?” Alice blurted out. 

“I have to put that one on ‘under the influence’, okay?” Gloria almost laughed out. “Technically no, I’m not a lesbian, would call myself more like sexually free. Why do you want to know?”

”That’s somewhat your reputation in STOP ERA,” Alice admitted in slight embarrassment. That was probably an understatement, considering what tone Phyllis and the others STOP ERA supporters spoke.

”Aand somehow, I’m not surprised,” Gloria chuckled. God she was beautiful. Especially when she smiled. Or chuckled. All Alice wanted was to touch that smooth skin, let her hand wander over every little detail. Feel those silky lips on her own.

Maybe. Just maybe. She could lean over and do everything she desired to do. 

”I think I’m one,” Alice whispered, not brave enough to look in the eyes of the other woman anymore. Gloria looked mostly confused though, whether she wasn't expecting this or she just didn’t know what that meant, Alice wasn’t sure.

”A lesbian. Or sexually free, as you called it, I’m not too sure,” She clarified, still looking and their linked hands on the bed. 

”So you’re a part of STOP ERA and sexual minorities both? How much do you want to be oppressed?” Gloria said trying to miserably hide her widening smile.

Alice smiled too, and managed to get enough courage to look into Gloria’s sparkling eyes. Sparkling they definitely were, those beautiful brown eyes.

”Oh shut up,” Alice slapped the other woman playfully, she hadn’t been sure how to expect Gloria to respond. How to expect anyone to respond. This was the first time she had ever let it out. 

What even was the correct way to respond someone telling that they’re gay? It wasn’t really socially acceptable to run around yelling about sexual orientations, was it now.

”Make me,” Gloria challenged with her raised eyebrow. 

Alice did as asked. She shut Gloria up by leaning towards, and brushing their lips together. God she tasted so good. Alice could feel Gloria’s tongue, she could taste her scent. The feeling was ethereal. Out of this world. Out of any world, really. 

Gloria pushed back, climbing on Alice’s lap, biting her bottom lip, grabbing her hair. Alice couldn’t help but moan into the kiss while playing with Gloria’s hair. 

Their lips parted for a second, Alice was now fully lying down, while Gloria sat on top of her, hands on her sides. 

”Is this okay?” Gloria whispered leaning over in a way that made their bodies press against each other. 

Alice nodded. She felt her heart pumping like crazy. Hopefully Gloria didn’t hear it too. Or more likely feel it. She probably did though, how could she not?

Glorias hands wandered all around Alice’s body. Down her neck to her breasts, to her hips, to her thighs. Alice shivered when Gloria started slowly kissing on her neck, making small hickeys here and there. 

“Jesus Gloria, you just had to get a STOP ERA supporter in a bed with you, didn’t you?” Someone’s snarky voice said by the just opened door.

”Bella,” Gloria breathed out while sitting up (still on top of Alice though) and wiping Alice’s lipstick off of her face. 

”Just don’t let Betty see,” she chuckled and threw her bag on the other bed. Gloria tried to suppress her smile while standing up. She offered a blushed Alice a hand, who took it gladly, and used it to get herself in a sitting position. 

Bella organised some papers on the table in a total silence, while Alice just scrambled her hair in a slight flush, and Gloria, a grin creeping on her face, cleaned her glasses. 

”So umm… What does the ERA really do?” Alice broke the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it somehow. This is my first actual fanfiction I’ve ever written, in English anyways. Not my first language, there’s probably some mistakes in my text. Don’t be too harsh, but constructive criticism is always wanted.


End file.
